Angus Fraser
| birth_place = Billinge Higher End, Wigan, Lancashire, England | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 6 | bowling = Right arm fast-medium | batting = Right-handed | role = Bowler, administrator and commentator | family = Alastair Fraser (brother) | international = true | testdebutdate = 6 July | testdebutyear = 1989 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testcap = 537 | lasttestdate = 26 December | lasttestyear = 1998 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 15 October | odidebutyear = 1989 | odidebutagainst = Sri Lanka | odicap = 103 | lastodidate = 29 May | lastodiyear = 1999 | lastodiagainst = India | club1 = Middlesex | year1 = 1984–2002 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 46 | runs1 = 388 | bat avg1 = 7.46 | 100s/50s1 = –/– | top score1 = 32 | deliveries1 = 10876 | wickets1 = 177 | bowl avg1 = 27.32 | fivefor1 = 13 | tenfor1 = 2 | best bowling1 = 8/53 | catches/stumpings1 = 9/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 42 | runs2 = 141 | bat avg2 = 12.81 | 100s/50s2 = –/– | top score2 = 38* | deliveries2 = 2392 | wickets2 = 47 | bowl avg2 = 30.04 | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = – | best bowling2 = 4/22 | catches/stumpings2 = 5/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 290 | runs3 = 2934 | bat avg3 = 11.19 | 100s/50s3 = –/2 | top score3 = 92 | deliveries3 = 56281 | wickets3 = 886 | bowl avg3 = 27.40 | fivefor3 = 36 | tenfor3 = 5 | best bowling3 = 8/53 | catches/stumpings3 = 54/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 336 | runs4 = 865 | bat avg4 = 11.68 | 100s/50s4 = –/– | top score4 = 38* | deliveries4 = 17112 | wickets4 = 392 | bowl avg4 = 26.49 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = – | best bowling4 = 5/32 | catches/stumpings4 = 56/– | date = 11 April | year = 2008 | source = http://content-aus.cricinfo.com/ci/content/player/12909.html Cricinfo }} Angus Robert Charles Fraser MBE (born 8 August 1965) is currently Middlesex County Cricket Club's managing director of Cricket, and a former English cricketer and journalist. Fraser played in forty-six Test matches and forty-two One Day Internationals for England. Cricket commentator Colin Bateman, in typical understatement, commented that Fraser was "a reliable, intelligent and hard-working bowler". Life and career born 8 August 1965, Billinge Higher End, Lancashire, Fraser was educated at the Gayton High School in Harrow, Middlesex. Perhaps his finest hour came in the Barbados Test Match of the 1993/94 West Indies tour when Fraser took 8–75 in the first innings to help set up a famous victory, West Indies' first defeat at Bridgetown for over half a century. His career-best first-class cricket bowling figures of 8–53 were taken in a Test match and against the same opposition, this time at Port Of Spain, Trinidad and Tobago in 1997/98. Despite taking eight wickets in that innings, he was not named Man of the Match which was awarded to Carl Hooper, from the victorious West Indies side. His ODI highest score of 38 not out was made late in the innings at number 10, which included a massive six off Steve Waugh and almost brought England back from the brink of defeat against Australia during the 1990/91 tour (Australia won by three runs). Another fine moment with the bat was in a last-wicket second-innings stand with Robert Croft to save the Third Test at Old Trafford against South Africa in 1998. He also toured New Zealand representing England. Throughout his career he used a bat nicknamed the "Gussy Hitter", the design of which's blade was put together by his mother. Although born in Lancashire, Fraser played all of his county cricket for Middlesex in a first-class career spanning 1984 till 2002; he served as county captain from 2001 until his retirement in 2002. After that, he worked as the cricket correspondent of The Independent newspaper (2002–2009), until his appointment to the newly created role of managing director of Cricket by Middlesex CCC in January 2009. He is a regular contributor to the BBC's Test Match Special and a cricket pundit for Sky Sports. In the 1996 edition of Wisden, Fraser was one of the Wisden Cricketers of the Year. He now resides in Pinner with his wife and two children, Alexander and Bethan. In 2008, Fraser in his first managerial role secured the U15 Middlesex Schools Association County Cup with The John Lyon School, where his son in the squad. As a child, Angus was told about Aberdeen Angus beef and developed a fascination with the North-Eastern Scottish city. In his spare time away from cricket he spent many a holiday there and in 2003, after his retirement, he was approached by the BBC to make a 3-part TV documentary about it. The idea was to call it "Angus's Aberdeen" but Fraser decided it wasn't the sort of thing he wanted to be involved with at that time. External links *Cricinfo page on Angus Fraser *Debrett's People of Today Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1965 birthsCategory:Living people